leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Braum/@comment-4636093-20140519235140/@comment-5955640-20140524171128
Braum can spam is Q but it's the only spell he can spam. Blocking shots and defending the ADC is something he really can't spam. He actually runs out of mana really quickily because he has to use all his spells to do his job and he'll almost always start with relic so he has no mana regen and tanking he won't have any runes or masteries in flat mana or mana regen either. So against Braum it's typically a battle of attritution. '''Harass supports sort of have the advantage. '''Braum will try to outlast you but he has no sustain. So as long as you have constant harass you will kill him as the relic procs and the summoner spell heal is the most he'll bring to lane. You also have to avoid his Q's of which he'll try to hit you with often. But every support champ except for the grabbers have a equally constant harass spell. Braum's best possible position to use his Q is infront of his Marksman where he blocked a shot and is trying to initate a counter attack. The marksman is in position. The marksman can also cast a spell to aid in kiting. And the opposing support has limited options in stopping such an advance. This is not the case for Braums who hide in the bushes and constantly poke you with Q. This will require you to buy a blue trinket or even take clairvoyance or have a support or marksman that lays down wards but once Braum is offensive he's left his marksman wide open. Stand behind me has a range of 500. Less than the range of most Primary Marksmans and far less range than the harass range of spells like say. Bubble Prison (875), Inner Flame and Soul Flare (950), and Glitterance (925 but casting on Help pix on a target within your maximum range can make the range of the cast anywhere around 1,575. This is why that combination had to be nerfed for mid lane by the way). Once Braum shoots a Q to harass you and he misses, he has no quick answer for you attacking the carry unless he's standing right next to them. This is where the vision comes in. You can keep track of how he is managing the harass you direct at him with this. If he's actually using Q and E for most engagments by himself he's wasting mana and he's leaving the carry defenseless. Zyra is the all time best option for this as she has constant bush control with lots of AOE harass with snares and slows. Braum has no CC immunity so he just starts taking damage from all sides and once you hit level six you have the much better ult. In fact Braum's ult is really weak when you consider what other support ults can do to initate. Braum will want to Q someone important who will hopefully get stunned making the ult easy to land (otherwise it's fairly easy to miss with) and again you would want him to do that after having blocked their initation. This isn't the same quality of ult as Nami who can knockup a whole team and will actually do damage. Or Janna who will peel an entire enemy team off you. Or Lulu who will ult the tank or bruiser who will terroize the enemy team without fault. Being afraid of Braum and not understanding how he functions at his best makes him a lot better at zoning than he actually is. He's a good counter to initation supports when he actually plays defensive and grabber supports are just boned. Morgana as always. Turns a CC support into a joke and can easily do her job mostly unhindered.